Annotations
by FlutterStutterBOOMBOOM
Summary: We all love the Note, so here are the Annotations.  Just another Death Note oneshot collection, with varying ratings, genres, lengths, and characters.
1. Harsh

**Author's** **Note: Hello! This is Flutter, welcoming you to another one of my fabulous time wasters! This one's a oneshot collection :)**

**These are just cute, very short little things. I know there's a million of 'em, but I wanted one of my own. So sue me.**

**This first one just came to me- literally- I wrote in the car with the 'Notes' thing on my iPod Touch, cackling wildly. My family already knows I'm crazy, they jut have a little more proof now.**

**For real though, this chapter is so disgustingly fluffy I laughed, squee'd, and face-palmed all at once. And it's a pun. A bad pun, at that...**

**Disclaimer: Can you imagine what Death Note would be like if I owned it, or worse its characters? Scary thought, ain't it?**

* * *

"Matt!"

The redhead, recognizing the signs of an angry Mello, put his cigarette out and prepared to listen like a good little boyfriend. "Yes, my darling?" A good little boyfriend, just a little annoying.

"New rankings are posted."

"Ah," Matt said, understanding. There was a long awkward silence until Matt finally gave a tentative "And?"

Mello glared at him. "And what do you think?"

"I'm sorry," Matt said quietly.

"Whatever," Mello sighed heavily, sitting behind his boyfriend and resting his head on Matt's so that the gamer was sitting between his legs. "It doesn't even matter. Not like you care."

"Hey! I'm just as upset about this as you are."

Mello raised his eyebrows. Matt had never cared about the rankings. "Why?"

Matt tilted his head back, his expression somewhere between a goofy grin and a smirk. "They're harshing my Mello."


	2. Proposal

On the morning of November 16, a very strange sound was heard throughout Wammy's, a sound that had never been heard there before.

The doorbell rang.

To be honest, Watari hadn't even known they'd _had _a doorbell, much less that it was still in working order. They were a secret organization harboring anonymous children who had no one out there to look for them.

And they didn't buy Girl Scout Cookies.

Roger opened the door warily, Watari looming behind him. What could this be? Some sort of pro-Kira group that had located them? Why did the phrase '_What has Mello done now?' _keep popping into his head?

Standing on the stoop were five people that just _screamed _'corporate'. The suits, the perfect posture, the cold smiles that looked like they were painted onto their faces. It was enough to make a person shudder.

"Hello," said the woman standing up front. "We're from TLC, the television network."

Roger nodded slowly.

"You my have seen our program, _My Strange Addiction. _We've been doing some research, and we've found that almost all of your... residents-"

"No," Watari cut her off, realizing where this was going.

"Money isn't a problem. We estimate that if we did a special of some sort around your establishment we'll bring in-"

"No, no, I'm afraid I could never allow that. Please, we must be going now."

The woman opened her mouth again, and Roger slammed the door in her face.

Roger and Watari walked away in silence.


	3. I Wish

**A/N: This was actually the first 'chapter' I typed up, but I didn't see it as being the first, so it's been lying around on my computer for a while. Based off a little trick I picked up during computer class ;) Do ya geddit?**

"Light-kun?"

Light glanced over at L, who was absent-mindedly staring at the computer screen in front of him. "Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"I have not slept in quite a long while and find that I am so tired I am beginning to forget simple things. Perhaps you could remind me what keyboard shortcut is used to bold text while typing?"

Light blinked. That was an overly verbose way of putting it. "Control B," he said slowly.

L sighed wistfully. "I wish".


	4. Trust

His fingers brush the words carved into the headstone. His lip twitches but does not quiver. His eyes are as dead as the bodies buried in the ground beneath him.

"Matt," a voice behind him calls.

He turns, lifting his head, startled. He takes in the sight of the familiar blonde, then he turns away again.

"You found me," he says blankly.

"You didn't make it easy, Mello sighs, sitting cross-legged on the ground next to him. "I looked everywhere."

Mello slides a hand down to the middle of his back. He is still and quiet, the only movement being the wind blowing through his dark red hair. He feels like he's swimming in the air somewhere above his stone body.

He doesn't want to talk, doesn't want to be comforted.

He doesn't want to be alone, doesn't want to cry.

The air has the taste and texture of cough syrup, and the colors around him look washed out and dull.

He is neither warm nor cold, but he pulls his baggy striped sweater tighter around him, just to have something to hold on to.

"Come on, Matt," Mello whispers. "Let's go. You don't really want to stay here any longer, do you?"

He shakes his head without making eye contact and allows the blonde to pull him up off his knees. He feels a hand slip into his and tug him away. His mind is fuzzy, and he can't focus on where they're going or if he really wants to leave. He just holds on tight and trusts Mello to get him wherever he needed to be.

**A/N: Yes, it's sad, and vague, but I wanted to leave it up to your interpretation. So, review- what do _you _think is going on here?**


	5. Alien

**A/N: I got the idea for this one when I downloaded the Voice Changer app on my iPod yesterday. Sadly, they didn't have one that matched L's voice. I like it okay anyway.**

* * *

A young L Lawliet sat in front of a brand new, high-tech computer. Having officially dropped his last name and anonymously solved several difficult cases, Watari had told him that it was finally time to enter the public eye as the world's greatest detective.

The first step was to choose an insignia to replace his face, which was never to be seen again by anyone outside of the Wammy's House system. He had thought about it since he was a child, and, much as he wanted a 'cool' picture, he had never been much of an artist. He decided on a plain white field with a black 'L' filling it, for a simplistic, 'air of mystery' effect. He played around with the many fonts the program had to offer, deciding on a fancy, Gothic looking one.

Moving on, he had to disguise his voice. He pulled up the voice changer on his computer. Leaning into his microphone he simply said, "Testing. Testing. I am L."

He selected the first command: _Faster. _Playing it back, he found that the words were too hard to understand. Noting that, he skipped _Fastest, Slower, _and _Slowest. _

He tried a few more. Some only added background noise, or sounded too much like his original voice. He had skipped several because their name suggested that they would work adversely to his cause. And then, scrolling through once again, he clicked on one of those options by mistake. _Haunted._

"_Testing. Testing. I am L."_

He sat up straighter- at least, as straight up as he ever sat. His same words, repeated in a voice right out of a haunted house film. He smiled a little. He actually kind of liked this.

_Mouse. Turtle. Frog. 57-year-old smoker._

Last of all, he tried _Alien_.

The voice was warped, and sounded just like the aliens from _The Simpsons._

He loved it. He selected it, and called Watari into the room to show him his progress.

"L... the symbol should work fine, but as for the false voice... don't you think you should try something a bit more... professional?"

"What's more professional than an alien who solves mysteries?" L asked innocently.

"L," Watari sighed, giving him a _look._

L resisted for a while, then broke under the gaze. "Fine," he pouted, changing his voice to something more 'appropriate'.

* * *

**A/N: Am I the only one who's in love with the mental image of L pouting? Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Similarities

"Hey, Light?"

"I'm busy, Ryuk. What is it?"

"I put up with a lot, you know."

"Do you?"

"Yeah. I hang around you all day while you're at school, and that's even more boring than the Shinigami Realm was, and then when you hang out with your friends- or anyone really- we can't have real conversations and that's confusing sometimes... plus, you guys aren't nearly as funny as you think you are... Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Hm? Yes, yes, your life is so tragic. Why must you bring this up _now_?"

"It's just... these _things _are freakin' me out."

"These? What's wrong with them? They're just fruit flies."

"They're annoying! And they won't stay away from my apples."

"Sorry, but they're a necessary evil. A project for Advanced Biology."

"How could you dissect something so tiny?"

"I'm not dissecting them, it's a genetics thing. They only have 8 chromosomes, so they have traits that are easy to observe."

"Like what?"

"Well, the wing length and the eye color mostly."

"Right. What's it all mean?"

"Traits that are dominant appear, but traits that are recessive only appear if the other trait is recessive as well. Just basic heredity."

"And on the fruit flies?"

"Well, assuming that the average fruit fly has all dominant traits, they have long wings and red eyes. And they all love apples, as you can see."

Silence fell as they both realized what had just been said. Light looked back and forth from the fruit fly he had trapped on his desk to Ryuk. He burst out laughing the way only Light Yagami could.


	7. Kira Fever

"Light Yagami?" L's voice demanded suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Are you not a teenage male with brown, swoopy hair whom airheaded girls find attractive for reasons completely unexplained to those of us with any intelligence?"

"_Excuse me?_"

"Just answer the question."

"... I suppose you could argue that many of my female friends are a bit ditzy and my hair is rather... special. Why?"

"I knew it," L whispered softly. He whipped out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial. "Watari, I have confirmed that Light Yagami has been living a double life. No, not as Kira, at least, I haven't proved that yet. This is worse, far worse. Light Yagami is..." he paused for dramatic effect...

"_Justin Bieber._"

**A/N: Hope no one's done this before... and no, I don't really think the two are alike. I don't particularly like Light, but even those who hate him have to admit that he is way, **_**way **_**more intelligent than Justin Bieber. Speaking of which, yay for my spellcheck failing to recognize 'Bieber'. It GMH. **

**This idea actually comes from the Key of Awesome "Justin Bieber: Sleep on You" parody, because the guy who plays Bieber's dad in that always just reminds me of Chief Yagami for some reason. Check it out if you haven't seen it, it's hilarious :)**


	8. Good

Mello slid out of bed with a yawn and threw on some clothes.

Matt moaned as he rolled over to face him, just waking up. "It's Sunday, Mel. Where are you going so early?"

"Church," Mello reminded him. "Go back to sleep." He pulled the covers back up around his boyfriend and kissed his red hair before heading for the door.

"_Why?"_

Mello smirked. "Because I'm Catholic and that's just what I do, I guess."

"You're not _that _Catholic. Have you forgotten last night?"

"I know, but you've gotta believe something."

"Why do you have to go to church to prove that? Can't you just believe whatever you believe in your own way?"

"I don't know," Mello whispered.

"That's what I do."

Mello sat on the end of the bed ran his fingers across Matt's shoulder. "Thought you were an atheist."

"I don't know what I am."

"Do you believe in God?"

"I believe that there's some power out there who punishes the evil and rewards the good. Is that Catholic?"

"Yeah. But I don't buy that bit."

"Why not?"

Mello cupped Matt's face in his hand. "I definitely never did anything good enough to deserve you." He kissed Matt one last time, and then left.

**A/N: Just a romance-y fluff type thing... I like it though. Hope it was as cute to read as it was to write ^.^**


	9. Routine

Yawn. Stretch. Kiss Matt.

Get dressed. Brush teeth. Kiss Matt.

Eat chocolate. Kiss Matt.

Stress about beating Near, study, do homework.

Kiss Matt, kiss Matt, kiss Matt.

Some things must be done every single day.

* * *

**A/N: I'm assuming you've worked out the POV on your own ;)**


	10. Ink Blot

Near watched as a drop of black ink fell slowly down onto the knee of his perfect white pants. It descended in slow motion, like the air had thickened around it. It landed silently, forming a perfect circular splotch.

A spot of black in a world of white. Like L, changing the world everyday. Like Mello, always with a fresh way to keep the attention on him. Like B, so passionate about his cause.

He glanced at the clock. He was early. Plenty of time to change before class.

He changed his mind at the last second, leaving his room, not caring how many eyes were drawn to the small but still noticeable stain on his always pristine outfit.

For once, he wanted to stand out.

For once, he wanted to be the ink blot.


	11. Delicious

"Try it."

"No!"

"Try it!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"First of all, I don't even believe it exists."

"Yes, it does. TRY IT."

"It can't be healthy for you."

"You eat your weight in chocolate every day. I don't think _this _is going to kill you."

"It doesn't even sound that good!"

"It's the two best foods in the world combined! How could it not be good?"

"Matt, _chocolate _is the best food in the world."

"Look, you love bacon. You love pizza. What's not to love about bacon on pizza?"

"...Fine."

**A/N: Why wasn't I aware that bacon pizza existed until yesterday? I feel like the entire world was hiding this from me!**


	12. Protection

**A/N: So, it's been a while, and I've been sitting on this chapter for a bit, but what finally motivated me to type it up was because I have a message: There is a lovely article about fanfiction in the July 18, 2011 issue of Time magazine. It was very well-researched and encouraging of its literary value. I recommend you find a copy- it's the issue with a fish on the cover XD, or I suppose everything's online now, right? Oh well. Just check it out.**

* * *

I was in pain before I even opened my eyes.

Pain? I was either alive or in Hell, and the latter seemed frighteningly more likely.

But no, no I was alive. I didn't know how, but I was alive. In a hospital, but _alive_.

I barely twitched my eyelids at first, but that was enough for Mello to understand. "Matt? _Matt? _Are you awake?"

"Mmn... yes."

I wasn't ready for it when he hugged me, so I made I totally nerdy "meep" noise, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Oh God! Mail Jeevas if you ever scare me like that again..."

"Mello... How am I... not dead?"

"A gloriously close hospital and some really great doctors. But it was close, Mattie. We almost lost you- _I _almost lost you." He brushed a little hair out of my eyes. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

I moved my hand slowly across my general tummy area. It was bandaged, but it seemed like I could still feel each individual wound. They stung, they ached, and they seared, all at the same time. "I didn't think they'd really shoot me."

"I know, love, that was my fault. I thought you'd be safe but I never should have taken the risk to begin with. I don't know what I was thinking- how could I ever live without you, Matt?"

"Don't talk about that now. The important thing is we're both still alive and we're together." It was all that mattered. I was so sure that we had seen our end. But then another thought struck me. "Speaking of which, how did you survive? You said you thought Takada had the eyes and that she'd, well, you know..."

"Oh, it was all good. I was wearing my anti-Kira underwear."

* * *

**A/N: If they have notebooks that can kill people, they can have underwear that protects you. It's not even that crazy.**

**Though even I have to admit- Mello? Wear underwear? The notion is laughable. But he made an exception and that's how they survived (because we all know they _did_).**


	13. Sorry

**A/N: This is written as an apology for my little hiatus- I had writer's block to the extreme. _Double Rainbow _chapter 7 will be up soon!**

* * *

No one would recognize Misa Amane as she walked quietly down the city's streets. She wore jeans and a simple, light blue blouse, her hair in a single, long ponytail. She looked like an average woman, certainly not like a model or anyone who would have anyone to do with Kira.

It was raining, and she clutched her umbrella so tightly that her knuckles have turned white. She held it low, and it was hard to see her face beneath it, but her expression wasn't all that sad anyway, mostly just distracted.

She's alone in the cemetery, and she doesn't rush to the grave. She ambles around, looking at the names of people she never knew, taking her time before her path led to one stone with two names on it.

She sat down in front of it, not caring about the mud. The first thing she said was, "Sorry."

She lost her nerve for a moment, then started again, pushing through. "Sorry. I haven't been in a while. I've been busy."

She enjoyed the silence for a while, then decided to elaborate. "Light and I are living together now. I know I've told you all about him already, but..." the rest of her words were lost as she started to cry.

"Don't worry," she murmured. "I'll come by more often. Being busy is no excuse... you guys mean so much to me. Remember when I was a little girl, and you'd always tease me that I would grow up and never speak to you again, that I'd never need you? Well, I do still need you, okay? So don't miss me. I'll be back."

* * *

**A/N: I know I already did one at a cemetery, but I wanted to use Misa and this was the only situation I could think of in which she'd been apologizing for neglecting someone. Again, sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, expect more from me soon.**


	14. An Incentive to Quit

**A/N: It feels good to get back to this! I've been meaning to write this particular chapter for _ages_- it's based on a real statistic I saw that just made me lol.**

**For _Double Rainbow_ readers: The next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

* * *

Mello woke up to Matt pulling all the leather out of the closet.

No, he realized on closer inspection, not _all_ the leather. Just the pants.

"Matt... what're you doing?"

"You can't wear these anymore."

"Why not?" Mello bristled.

"Because of _that_," Matt replied, pointing to his computer.

Mello read what was on the screen. "No way!"

Matt nodded gravely. "The odds are not in our favor."

"Are you sure it's true?"

"Yep. I Google'd it to check. So all the leather pants have to go."

"Hey! That's not fair! Why don't you quit smoking!"

"_Because_, Mello, it's far easier for you to change your clothes than it is for me to give up something so addicting."

"But cigarettes are deadly! So if you quit, you'd be killing two birds with one stone."

"I'm not quitting."

"Well I'm not getting rid of my pants!"

"Fine! We'll see who has a harder time dealing with the consequences!"

"Fine!"

_Fact: The two leading causes of temporary impotence are cigarette smoking and wearing tight pants._


	15. Now I Know my ABMs

**A/N: I have failed you- the only way it would be excusable for me to ditch you for all of November AND a bit of December would be if I had actually done NaNo and was then resting afterwards. As I barely managed a week of it, this does not apply. However, my muse has come back to me!**

**Huge apologies to Mello for not writing anything on his birthday, but it just so happens that I was busy, since he shares a birthday with my grandmother (and Taylor Swift, but that's a whole other story, eh?).**

**P.S. Sorry for the shameless **_**That 70's Show**_** reference- couldn't help myself XD**

* * *

Mello was a Type A kind of person. A very, _very _Type A kind of person. He knew what he was doing more or less every second of everyday for about the next year, and the only reason he hadn't planned farther ahead was that he wasn't sure yet if he was a '2012 apocalypse' believer or not. He started studying for tests as soon as he was informed of them, and if there weren't any tests to study for, he'd study anyway- "you know, for midterms… or finals".

Matt was incredibly Type B. He was lazy, apathetic, and barely knew what he wanted for supper, let alone the rest of his life. His teachers had never heard of him, his classmates assumed that he was consistently stoned, and if Whammy's had a yearbook, his quote would have been "What a long, strange journey it's been."

Sometimes what little work Matt actually handed in was a messy but otherwise exact replica of Mello's.

Sometimes Mello, who was constantly in motion and often too busy look where he was going, would trip over Matt's all but motionless body as it sat on the floor playing video games.

And yes, _sometimes_ Mello would hyperventilate if he was doing a research paper and he got opposing information from two equally reputable sources and _sometimes _Matt's level of inactivity could qualify him as legally in a vegetative state.

But most of the time, they created perfect balance.


End file.
